


Towarzysz

by Salianna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Good Tom Riddle, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Soulmates, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salianna/pseuds/Salianna
Summary: Moja bratnia duszo, gdzie jesteś? Nasz czas już nadszedł, przybądź do mnie byśmy mogli stać się jednością... Nim księżyc wzejdzie w me 16 urodziny, dołącz do mnie bym mógł związać swój los z twoim, by nasze drogi nigdy już nie zostały rozerwane... Moja brania duszo... Gdzie jesteś?





	Towarzysz

Słodki jest los maga.   
Serce nie sługa - mawiają mugole, nie wiedzą nawet jak bardzo mają rację.

Gdy płomień miłości zatli się w sercu maga, czar - starożytna magia, odszukuje maga o takim samym sercu. Nie słucha podpowiedzi, nie sługa narzekań, nie liczy się dla niej polityka, a gdy już wybierze...   
Żaden z wybranych nie jest w stanie pokochać nikogo innego.

Mogą mijać dni, miesiące, a nawet lata, a ich uczucie nie przeminie. "Żaden nie może żyć gdy drugi zginie." Oboje razem tak za życia jak i po śmierci. Razem przez wieki...

Lecz...

Gdy czar zawiedzie, gdy wskaże dusze tak odległe (w uczuciu lub fizycznie nie mogące się połączyć) jak niebo z ziemią, czas zwiedzie ich na zmarnowanie.   
Żądza pochłonie ich umysły, pragnienie wypali ich moc, a tęsknota zniszczy fizyczność.

Więc jeśli towarzysze nie odnajdą się... marny ich los...

Strzeżcie się...

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Dworzec Kings Cross ~ 1 wrzesień 1937r.   
\---------------*----------------*--------------*--------------

Na dworcu panował zwyczajowy harmider. Matki, zapłakane żegnały swoje dzieci. Ojcowie, z dumą poklepywali synów po ramionach, mówiąc jak mają być wspaniali. Uczniowie witali się z niewidzianym całe wakacje przyjaciółmi. Tom, malutki chłopiec, z kufrem niemalże tak dużym jak on sam, przeszedł obok tego wszystkiego niemalże nie zauważony. Od czasu do czasu jakaś matka rzuciła jedynie w jego stronę smutne spojrzenie.   
Tom z wielkim wysiłkiem dotaszczył swój kufer do wolnego przedziału i szybko wydobył z niego szkolne szaty by się w nie przebrać. Szkolny mundurek był dość dobrej jakości, nie to co jego mugolskie ubrania, wydał na niego znaczną część stypendium, ale uważał, że było warto.   
Tom, gotowy już do drogi usiadł w kącie przedziału z książką w dłoni.   
Gdy drzwi jego przedziału rozsunęły się odwrócił w ich stronę jedynie głowę. Nie chciał pokazać jak bał się, ale jednocześnie ekscytował.   
Do środka weszło dwóch podobnych do siebie chłopców, zdecydowanie starszych od Toma.   
\- A ten Alfard?   
Zapytał pierwszy z gości.   
\- Nie, to nie ten...   
Odpowiedział drugi opuszczając pełne nadziei oczy na podłogę.   
Czując na sobie karcący wzrok przyjaciela dodał.  
\- Nie wiem. Nie czuję niczego.   
Odpowiedział.   
\- Czy jest ktoś kogo jeszcze nie widziałeś, Al?   
Chłopak bez zastanowienia pokręcił głową na "Nie".   
\- To ostatni przedział, Cygnus.   
Chłopcy wyraźnie posmutnieli.   
W tym samym momencie z za ich pleców rozległ się obrzydliwy śmiech, a zaraz po nim głos.  
\- Black i Black. Myślałem, że jesteście na tyle rozgarnięci by nie dręczyć pierwszaków jeszcze przed dotarciem do szkoły.   
Spojrzał do przedziału ponad ramieniem Cygnusa.   
\- Och. Mała, słodka szlama.   
Powiedział odwracając się i powoli odchodząc gdy Alfard złapał go za przedramię. Chłopak szarpnął nim chcąc się wyrwać. Może i był dość wysoki i jego pozycja w czarodziejskim świecie była większa niż Blacków, nie zmieniało to jednak tego, że był młodszy i słabszy od Alfarda.   
\- Puść mnie!  
Zawołał gdy ten zaczął wciągać go do przedziału. Bał się, Abraxas pierwszy raz w życiu przyznawał, że się bał.   
\- Al! Przestań!  
Zawołał Cygnus jednak szybko odskoczył od brata gdy zaczęła się z niego sączyć czysta magia.   
Dłonie Alfarda przesunęły się z ramion na nadgarstki, a później zacisnęły się na dłoniach drugiego chłopca. Al opadł przed nim na kolana składając delikatny pocałunek na jego, wciąż trzymanych w ciasnym uścisku, dłoniach. Oczy starszego chłopaka płonęły magią i żądzą. Pod tym wzrokiem Abraxas czuł się całkowicie nagi.

\- Odnalazłem Cię, jasna duszo dla mojej płonącej duszy.

Powiedział Al składając kolejny pocałunek na dłoniach chłopca. Magia wokół nich zaszumiała, zafalowała, jakby szczęśliwa, że udało jej się spełnić zadanie po czym zniknęła, wchłonięta przez połączone dłonie chłopców, na których już po chwili pojawiły się jasne, niemalże białe symbole.   
Alfard delikatnie głaskał palcami skórę na dłoniach Abraxasa, a ten w wielkim szoku pozwalał mu na to.   
Tom nie wiedział czego jest właśnie świadkiem, rozumiał jedynie, że nawet Cygnus w pewnym momencie odwrócił wzrok, jakby to co się przed nim działo było zbyt osobiste by mógł to pozwolić sobie podglądać.   
Zachwycony Al wstał po kilku minutach z podłogi obejmując ramionami mniejszego chłopca, składając delikatny pocałunek na czubku jego głowy.

Hogwart ~ 20 grudzień 1942r.

Tom przerażony przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu. Musiał coś zrobić. Wiadomość, która dotychczas była dla niego jedynie koszmarem sennym okazała się prawdą. Jego towarzysz. Jego słońce w chmurny dzień. Jego światło. Jego...   
Nie istniał. Jego towarzysz jeszcze się nie urodził. Nie urodził i według słów mistrza magii dusz, jeszcze przez długi czas nie narodzi, a Tomowi kończył się czas. Jeśli nie zwiążą się przed wybiciem północy w 16 urodziny Toma, jego własna magia zacznie go zabijać...

Tom pierwszy raz w życiu nienawidził magii.

Po dotarciu przed paskudnego gargulca podał hasło i udał się na spotkanie z dyrektorem. Dippet był starym, lecz gadatliwym mężczyzną i bardzo łatwo było by go namówić do wszystkiego. Wystarczyło by jedynie użyć odpowiednich argumentów.

\- Dyrektorze.

Zawołał przekraczając próg gabinetu.   
Mężczyzna siedział przygarbiony przy biurku, walcząc ze stertami papierów.   
Uśmiechnął się do Toma, zapraszając go gestem do zajęcia fotela przed jego biurkiem.

\- Co Cię do mnie sprowadza, młody panie Riddle?

Tom uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, zmuszając się na uprzejmość.

\- Mój towarzysz, Dyrektorze. Nie pojawił się, a nie mam już dużo czasu.

Odpowiedział opuszczając wzrok, by wyglądać na odpowiednio smutnego.

\- Ach tak.

Zauważył Dippet.

\- Co mogę więc dla ciebie zrobić Tom? Chcesz wyruszyć go szukać? Mogę Ci pomóc z pozwoleniami. To nie będzie takie trudne. Ministerstwo wspiera młodych poszukujących swoich towarzyszy. Będziesz musiał zawiesić naukę...

Snuł plany Dippet. Przewał mu dopiero cichy szloch Toma.

Dyrektor spojrzał na siedzącego przed nim młodzieńca. Nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że ten silny młodzieniec tak emocjonalnie reaguje na pomoc w sprawie jego towarzysza.

\- Nie martw się Tom. Dołożymy wszelkich starań by odnaleźć twojego towarzysza.

Powiedział z pewnością w głosie dyrektor.   
Zdziwił się gdy płacz Toma urwał się nagle zastąpiony śmiechem.

\- To nie możliwe.

Powiedział podnosząc czerwone oczy na dyrektora.

\- On nie istnieje. Byłem u mistrza. Chciałbym by się mylił... Mój towarzysz... on... się jeszcze nie urodził.

Powiedział, na co dyrektor zapadł się z fotelu. Wyglądał jakby ktoś spuścił z niego powietrze niczym z balonu. Nagle postarzał się, a jego oczy wydawały się bardzo odległe.

Tom powoli uspokajał się. Czekał w ciszy, aż w jego głowie "zrodziła się myśl.

\- Muszę zaczekać...

Dyrektor uniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Nie zestarzeć się, ani o jeden dzień... Zaczekać, aż będzie wystarczająco duży by nawiązać więź...

Dyrektor zdawał się podłapać pomysł Toma i sam zaczynał główkować jak mogli by tego dokonać.

\- Ein eingarp...

Wyszeptał, gdy odkrył rozwiązanie ich problemu.

\- co?

Zapytał Tom.

\- Ein eingarp. Zwierciadło pragnień. Może nie jest idealne, ale zdecydowanie nada się. Możesz w nie wejść pragnąc zaczekać na swojego towarzysza, a gdy on przed nim stanie pragnąc poznać swojego towarzysza ożyjesz.

Tom posłał w stronę dyrektora mały zadowolony z siebie uśmiech.

Znał już to rozwiązanie, jednak nie miał lustra. Dlatego potrzebował pomocy starego Dippeta.

\- Pomoże mi pan, Dyrektorze?

Zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Oczywiście, mój chłopcze, oczywiście.

Hogwart ~ 13 wrzesień 1999r.

Harry z rozmarzeniem przechadzał się korytarzami Hogwartu. Wiedział, że już dawno powinien go opuścić w poszukiwaniu swojego towarzysza, tak jak mówili mu rodzice, jednak coś go trzymało w tych starych, przesiąkniętych magią murach. Czuł, że on cały czas tu był, lecz nie mógł go odnaleźć, jakby był ukryty przed nim. Harry zaczynał popadać w obłęd, chociaż dzięki nowym lekom odkrytym przez ministerstwo miał jeszcze czas. Udało im się przesunąć granicę odnalezienia towarzysza z 16 do 25 lat. Harry uważał to za wielki sukces.

Spacerując zimnymi korytarzami dotarł do nie oświetlonej wieży. Wspinał się powoli na jej szczyt by zobaczyć wschód słońca. Uwielbiał ten moment gdy świat się budził, gdy nocne zwierzęta zbierały się do snu, a dzienne leniwie wstawały, tak jak i cały Hogwart.

Cisza zdawała się wwiercać w jego czaszkę przenikają do mózgu, a tam pulsując tępym bólem. Harry potarł skronie palcami przeczesując włosy. "Nie czas na to." - pomyślał schodząc z wierzy. Wracając do swoich kwater w skrzydle szpitalnym natknął się na otwarte drzwi w dawno nie używanej sali. Zajrzał do niej, spodziewając się obściskujących się dzieciaków, lecz w środku nie było nikogo.

W samym centrum sali stało wielkie lustro, które nie odbijało światła z różdżki Harry'ego. Zaciekawiony tym młodzieniec postąpił kilka kroków w głąb sali. Stanął przed lustrem lecz nie dojrzał w nim nic poza ciemnością. Wzruszył ramionami po czym oświetlił ramę lustra.

\- Ein eingarp...

Przeczytał na głos napis nad taflą lustra. Zastanowił się chwilę, po czym spojrzał odwracając głowę w drugą stronę.

\- pragnienie...

Oświetlił lewą stronę ramy lustra.

\- Odbijam nie twą twarz...

\- Lecz twego serca pragnienie...

Wyszeptał do siebie cicho Harry.

\- Och! Jeśli tylko pokazało byś mi, lustereczko, gdzie jest moja dusza...

Powiedział odwracając się plecami do lustra pragnąc teraz jedynie stamtąd uciec i następnego dnia rozpocząć poszukiwania na nowo.

Wtedy coś go zatrzymało. Nagły wybuch magii był tak silny, że niemal zwalił go z nóg. Odwrócił się w stronę lustra z paskudną klątwą na ustach gdy to poczuł.

Słaniając się na nogach stał przed nim młody chłopiec. Wyglądał na 14 lat. Jego policzki były lekko zapadnięte, a ubrania wyglądały na bardzo stare i spłowiałe - jakby pozbawione koloru.  
Harry podszedł szybko do chłopca łapiąc go w ramiona zanim opadł na podłogę.   
Chłopiec resztkami siły zachowywał przytomność. Jednak pomimo całego jego stanu Harry wiedział. To był jego towarzysz.

Gdy magia Harry'ego zaczęła się powoli uwalniać z jego ciała, Harry jej na to pozwolił. Czekał na to tak długo...

Wziął dłonie chłopca w swoją dużą dłoń otaczając go drugim ramieniem, podtrzymując go przed leżeniem na podłodze.

\- Odnalazłem Cię, moja zagubiona duszo.

Powiedział Harry cicho, a moc naparła na nich po chwili niknąc w ich złączone dłonie.   
Harry podniósł zemdlonego chłopca zabierając go.do skrzydła szpitalnego. Tam rzucił na niego kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych i napoił go wieloma eliksirami.

Usiał na krawędzi jego łóżka śledząc palcami wzór na ramieniu chłopca.  
Szary wzór zaczynał się na jego palach i ciągnął się przez nadgarstek, ramię, bark, aż po fragment jego pleców, a tam zawijał się i plątał, aż zakańczał się na jego karku.   
Harry nie potrafił się nadziwić pięknu znaku. Według słów mistrza magii dusz, znak odzwierciedlał duszę naznaczonego. Jeśli jego towarzysz posiada tak przecudowny znak nie mógł się doczekać, aż ten się obudzi.

Postanowił nie informować jeszcze rodziców. Jeszcze nie teraz...

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Hogwart ~ 13 wrzesień 1999r.

Harry siedział już od wielu godzin przy łóżku chłopca, jego towarzysza.   
Gdy tylko słońce zaczęło wstawać rozstawił wokół jego łóżka parawan. Nie spodziewał się dzisiaj żadnych rannych, lecz zawsze wolał dmuchać na zimne. Było piękne piątkowe popołudnie gdy chłopiec zaczął się budzić.

Harry cały czas trzymał dłoń chłopca w swojej dłoni, pocierając palce, śledząc piękny wzór, zachwycając się cudem istnienia tego młodzieńca.

Gdy chłopak zacisnął palce, Harry już wiedział, że jego cud budzi się.

\- Witaj.

Powiedział cichym, spokojnym głosem.   
Zauważył skurcz bólu przebiegający przez ciało chłopca.

\- Już podaję Ci eliksir. Zmniejszy ból...

Sięgnął po szklaną buteleczkę, odkorkował ją i, unosząc głowę chłopca dłonią, zaczął powoli wlewać ją do jego ust. Gdy zobaczył pracujące gardło i powolne przełykanie płynu był niesamowicie szczęśliwy.

Gdy młodzieniec skończył, Harry delikatnie przetarł kciukiem jego wargi. Chłopiec uchylił oczy, mrugając nimi szybko.

\- Hej, hej! Spokojnie.

Zawołał Harry gdy chłopiec zaczął się szybko podnosić. Chwilę szarpali się, lecz Harry jako większy i silniejszy wygrał. Położył uspokajająco dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Znalazłem cię, znalazłem cię, znalazłem cię...

Młodzieniec patrzył Harry'emu prosto w oczy powtarzając dwa słowa. Harry uśmiechnął się na to.

\- Tak, znalazłeś mnie, a ja odnalazłem ciebie. Moja druga połówko duszy...

Powiedział unosząc dłoń chłopca do ust składając na niej pocałunek.

\- Magia... związanie...

Wyszeptał cicho chłopiec.

\- Ciii, spokojnie. Już nie musisz się martwić, związałem już cię ze sobą. Byłeś prawie nieprzytomny, a ja nie mógłbym ci pomóc dopóki nie pozbył bym się tej magii.

Przerwał na chwilę spoglądając na twarz chłopca.

\- Wybacz mi. Jestem pewien, że chciałbyś dzielić ze mną to wspomnienie.

Złożył ponownie delikatny pocałunek na skórze chłopca.

\- Nazywam się Harry, Harry Potter, a ty? Jakie nosisz imię piękny?

Spytał z psotnym uśmiechem.   
Musiał jednak trochę zaczekać na odpowiedź. Chłopiec zaniósł się kaszlem po czym bardzo ciężko oddychał. Harry ponownie rzucił na niego kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych i leczących po czym napoił eliksirami.

Powieki chłopca zaczęły opadać, a Harry cały czas siedział przy nim, przeczesując jego włosy lub składając pocałunki na skórze lub głaszcząc jego dłonie.

Harry był w tym momencie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

Gdy z pomiędzy warg niemalże śpiącego chłopca wydobył się wyszeptane jedno słowo: "Tom", Harry był pewien że w całym zamku każdy czuł jego śpiewającą magię.

Co potwierdziło nie niedługo później gdy w skrzydle szpitalnym pojawił się Dumbledore ze swoją nieodłączną towarzyszką McGonagal.

Harry uśmiechnął się do nich wydając od łóżka i zasłaniają kotary wokół niego.

\- Witaj Albusie, Minerwo. Co was do mnie sprowadza?

\- Harry...

Powiedziała ostrzegawczo McGonagal.

\- Tak, Minerwo?

Zapytał, udając nieświadomego jej wzburzenia. Pałeczkę w rozmowie przejął Albus.

\- Czy coś się stało, Harry? Twoja magia była dość intensywnie wyczuwalna w prawdopodobnie całym zamku...

\- Ach! To...

Harry uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, jakby dopiero sobie o tym przypomniał.

\- Odnalazłem mojego towarzysza. To było dość... Hmm... emocjonujące przeżycie.

Odpowiedział odwracając się od towarzyszy i idąc do swojego gabinetu po ubrania na zmianę oraz kilka mikstur leczniczych..

\- Gdzie go odnalazłeś, Harry?

Zapytał, wyraźnie zmartwiony Dumbledore.

\- W Hogwarcie, co najciekawsze, pojawił się w sali z lustrem.

Odpowiedział wracając do sali chorych. Dumbledore wyglądał na przestraszonego, a McGonagal na zainteresowaną.

\- To on?

Zapytała, wskazując na zasłonięte łóżko.   
Harry skinął głową, zastępując im do niego drogę.

\- Jest słaby. Nie wiem w jaki sposób udało mu się wślizgnąć przez bariery Hogwartu, ale jest wyczerpany. Gdy dojdzie do siebie upewnię się że nie stanowi dla nikogo zagrożenia. Możesz na to przystać, Dumbledore?

Spytał z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. Dyrektor cofnął się o krok, potwierdzając, że nie chce walczyć. W odpowiedzi na to Harry odrobinę się rozluźnił.

\- Dobrze, Harry, chcę go jednak zobaczyć.

Harry niechętnie zgodził się na to trzymając jednak już różdżkę w dłoni. Dyrektor skinął na to głową z przyzwoleniem. Wiele razy widział już jak zaborczy i opiekuńczy względem siebie byli towarzysze.

Harry odsunął jedną z części zasłony wchodząc do środka i szybko podchodząc do śpiącego chłopca.

\- Och!

Wyrwało się McGonagal gdy spojrzała na chude i zniszczone ciało młodzieńca, pomimo tego największym zaskoczeniem był delikatny uśmiech na jego ustach.

\- Tom...

Wyszeptał Albus cicho wpadając ciężko na stojące w pobliżu krzesło.   
Harry poderwał głowę w górę obserwując dyrektora.

\- Z ląd to wiesz, Albusie?

Zapytał stając przed Albusem tak by nie mógł nawet patrzeć na chłopca.

\- Był uczniem Hogwartu. Dawno, dawno temu...

Powiedział cicho dyrektor.

\- Myśleliśmy, że odebrał sobie życie... Mówili... Były plotki, że jego towarzysz jeszcze się nie urodził, a Tom bał się... Bał się szaleństwa i samotności... Nie miał czasu, wtedy wszystko zaczynało się szybciej...

Harry słuchał obserwując jednocześnie jego Toma, jego jedynego towarzysza.

\- Kiedy to było, Albusie?

Zapytał przez zaciśnięte gardło. Czuł jakby miał w nim wielką gulę.

\- W 1942 roku, Harry... To było tak dawno... Tak dawno temu...

Harry poczuł jak uginają się pod nim nogi. 57 lat... Tom zniknął na 57 lat... Wszystko dla niego. Wszystko co przeszedł zrobił dla swojego towarzysza. Harry nie wiedział przez co Tom przeszedł, ale postanowił pomóc mu, we wszystkim.

\- Idź już Dumbledore.

Powiedział sięgając po eliksir uspokajający i wypijając go szybko.

\- Nazywa się Tom Marvolo Riddle... Chociaż teraz już Potter. Zniknął niedługo przed 16 urodzinami...

Powiedział dyrektor opuszczając salę. Minerwa ruszyła szybko w ślad za nim.

~~~*~~~

Następne tygodnie wyglądały dla Harry'ego jak jednobarwna masa.   
Spał przy swoim towarzyszu, zazwyczaj na podłodze lub oparty o jego łóżko. Wcześnie rano podawał mu wiele eliksirów odbudowujących mięśnie, regenerujących oraz wzmacniających. Tom z dnia na dzień stawał się silniejszy i mdlał coraz rzadziej. Harry promieniał ze szczęścia za każdym razem gdy tylko mógł dotknąć Toma, a ten zdecydowanie odwzajemniał to uczucie.

Oboje wiedzieli, że mają coraz mniej czasu, może i Tomowi udało się oszukać czas, lecz oboje byli w "tym" wieku, a czas od związania płynął nieubłaganie.

Harry z uśmiechem wspominał ich rozmowę o tym...

_\- Harry, chcę dokończyć związanie._

_Powiedział mocno zarumieniony Tom. Harry uśmiechnął się na to i pogłaskał go po policzku zahaczając kciukiem o jego usta._

_\- Ja również chciałbym już cię mieć, Tom, ale zaczekam. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, a obecnie jesteś dość kruchy._

_Zaśmiał się składając kilka delikatnych pocałunków na jego czerwonych ustach._   
_Tom był słodki, nieśmiały i nie pewny. Codziennie Harry musiał zapewniać go, że jest jedyną istotą na świecie, którą był w stanie kochać._

_\- Ale ja chcę to zrobić już..._

_Powiedział Tom z naciskiem jednocześnie_ _spuszczając_ _wzrok. Harry podążył za jego spojrzeniem i zauważył niewielki problem Toma._  
 _Uśmiechnął się sięgając dłonią do_ _przyrodzenia_ _Toma. Ten_ _poderwał_ _zgłoszony wzrok na Harry'ego, który_ _uspokajająco_ _pocałował_ _Toma w czubek głowy._

_\- Nie dzisiaj Tom, ale z chęcią Ci z tym pomogę._

_Pochylił się_ _zagarniając_ _usta młodszego chłopca dla siebie. Jego pocałunki były delikatne i pobudzające. Harry szybko dostrzegł efekt swoich czynów. Tom poruszył swoimi_ _biodrami_ _ocierając_ _się o wciąż leżącą tam dłoń, na to_ _jęknął_ _głośno w usta Harry'ego._

_Dojście w dłoni Harry'ego nie zajęło_ _Tomowi_ _dużo czasu, jednak Harry był tak pochłonięty przez emocje_ _malujące_ _się na twarzy Toma, że nie zauważył nawet własnej erekcji._

_Gdy oboje_ _uspokoili_ _się po małej zabawie, Harry odezwał się._

_\- Chcę to zrobić w domu. W naszym domu._

_Tom spojrzał na niego zdziwiony._

_\- Moi rodzice podarowała mi niewielką posiadłość na północ od Londynu. Już_ _omówiłem_ _z dyrektorem nasz wyjazd. Spędzimy tam całą przerwę świąteczną._

_Tom uśmiechnął się na to_ _przytulając_ _do boku Harry'ego._

_\- Dziękuję, że tyle dla mnie robisz._

_Wyszeptał_ _do jego ucha, na co Harry_ _przytulił_ _go mocno do piersi._

_\- Robię to dla nas._

_Odpowiedział._

_\- Poza tym musisz poznać moich rodziców. Matka już od momentu gdy im o tobie napisałem suszy mi głowę, że nie przyprowadziłem cię do nich._

_Tom_ _zarumienił_ _się delikatnie po czym_ _pocałował_ _Harry'ego w usta._

Teraz gdy Harry o tym myślał trudno było mu utrzymać swojego małego przyjaciela w spodniach. Pakował właśnie ostatnią torbę z potrzebnymi im rzeczami.   
Tom jeszcze spał zmęczony po serii ćwiczeń jakie zafundował mu Harry poprzedniego dnia.   
Za godzinę wszyscy uczniowie mieli opuścić szkołę, więc i Harry był gotowy do drogi.

Gdy Tom się obudził dostał pyszne i pachnące śniadanie do łóżka oraz porządną porcję eliksirów.

\- Rozpieszczasz mnie Harry.

Powiedział z rumieńcem.

\- Tak i tylko ciebie.

Powiedział całując go w czubek głowy.

\- A teraz jedz. Powinniśmy już się zbierać.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Dom Harry'ego okazał się wielką posiadłością z wieloma sypialniami i pięknymi ogrodami.

Tom był zachwycony gdy tylko tam dotarli, a myśl że już zawsze będzie mieszkał w tym miejscu sprawiła, że z jego ust nie znikał uśmiech.

Harry również się uśmiechał. Szczęście Toma sprawiało, że w brzuchu Harry'ego latały motyle.

\- No nareszcie.

Usłyszeli uradowany okrzyk z drzwi kuchni. Stała w nich kobieta w średnim wieku o płomiennorudych włosach. Za nią stała starsza kopia Harry'ego o brązowych oczach.

Twarze obojga poprzecinane były w niektórych miejscach przez delikatne zmarszczki, pomimo tego uśmiechali się radośnie do chłopców.

\- Mamo! Tato!

Zawołał Harry obejmując Toma ramieniem. Uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco.

\- Chciałbym wam przedstawić mojego towarzysza. Mamo, tato, poznajcie proszę Toma Marvolo Riddle.

Odwrócił się w stronę Toma po czym kontynuował prezentację.

\- Tom, chciałbym ci przedstawić moich rodziców, Lily oraz Jamesa Potter'ów.

Lily podbiegła do Harry'ego i Toma po czym mocno uściskała ich, a z jej oczu już po chwili popłynęły łzy.   
Harry odwzajemnił jej uścisk próbując ją uspokoić.

\- Martwiła się. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo martwiła się, że nigdy nie odnajdziesz towarzysza, ale oto jest...

Powiedział James.  
Poklepał Toma po ramieniu uśmiechając się dumnie do swojego syna.   
Gdy Lily już się uspokoiła, James przygarnął ją do piersi. Zmusili ich do obiecania, że przyjadą do nich pierwszego dnia świąt.

Tom ledwo zauważalnie odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Są trochę przytłaczający.

Powiedział Harry prowadząc Toma do swojego pokoju. Oboje byli zestresowani. Dla Toma jak i dla Harry'ego miał to być pierwszy raz.

\- Co powiesz na to, ja pójdę wziąć prysznic, a ty rozpakujesz swoje rzeczy.

Zaproponował Harry na co Tom chętnie przystał. Harry wskazał Tom'owi całą stertę paczek i pakunków leżące obok okien.

\- Skrzat ułożył tu dla Ciebie wszystkie zakupy.

Pocałował Toma w szyję idąc w stronę łazienki.   
Zanim wszedł pod strumień wody napuścił całą wannę wody oraz przygotował w niej kąpiel dla Toma.   
Uwielbiał go rozpieszczać, a dziś zdecydowanie, zasługiwał na wszystko co tylko mógłby mu dać.

Po szybkim prysznicu oraz ubraniu się w luźne spodnie, Harry wyjrzał do sypialni. Nie zastawszy tam Toma wszedł do garderoby.   
Tom stał przed jedną z szaf oglądając kolekcję szat Harry'ego.

\- Pomóc ci?

Zapytał obejmując go od tyłu.

\- Nie, już skończyłem. Po prostu... To niesamowite. Ta garderoba jest większa niż mój pokój w sierocińcu. To trochę przytłaczające...

Harry mocniej przycisnął go do siebie pragnąc pocieszyć go.

\- Nie musisz się śpieszyć, Tom. Malutkie kroczki. Jedna rzecz na raz... Minęło bardzo dużo czasu, ale nie musisz się tym martwić. Zawsze będę z tobą.

Poprowadził Toma do łazienki gdzie pomógł mu się rozebrać oraz wejść do wanny.

Tom niemalże mruczał szczęśliwy powoli rozluźniając wszystkie mięśnie pod wpływem gorącej wody.   
Harry usiadł na brzegu wanny myjąc mu plecy oraz włosy. Tom nachylał się w stronę dłoni Harry'ego ocierając się o nie.

\- Jesteś pewny Tom?

Zapytał Harry nim skradł towarzyszowi pocałunek.

\- Tak...

Wydyszał między pocałunkami. Poddawał się pod dotykiem Harry'ego niczym świeca topiąca się w ogniu.   
Harry wyłowił Toma z wody na co ten zareagował śmiechem oplatając go nogami w pasie.

Szybkim krokiem przemierzył odległość, dzielącą go od łóżka. Gdy stanął nad nim rzucił na nie Toma pochylając się nad nim. Składał pocałunki na jego odsłonięte i perfekcyjnie wyeksponowanej szyi. Tom jęczał, Harry atakował jego zmysły na wiele sposobów w wielu miejscach, a Tom jedyne co mógł robić to przyjmować ofiarowaną mu przyjemność.   
Gdy w końcu ich usta spotkały się w rozgorączkowanym pocałunku żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo tęsknili za swoimi ustami.   
Harry pozbył się szybko swoich spodni, a jego pobudzony penis otarł się o udo Toma.

Pocałunek...   
Dotyk...   
Jęk...   
Ugryzienie...   
Rozciąganie...  
Pchnięcie...   
Krzyk...   
Jęk...  
Płacz...   
Błaganie...   
Tarcie...   
Orgazm!

Harry opadł obok głęboko oddychającego, zmęczonego Toma. Myślał jedynie o tym by opaść w ciemności, zanim jednak mógł sobie na to pozwolić chwycił różdżkę oczyszczając ich obu ze spermy po czym przyciągnął, już niemalże śpiącego, Toma przytulając go do swojej piersi.  
Złożył jeszcze na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

\- Dziękuję, że istniejesz, Tom...    
\- Kocham cię.

Powiedział nakrywając ich obu kocem i zapadając w głęboki sen.


End file.
